whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Baroness of Tortured Harmonies
Little is known of this Other, among whose many titles is the Baroness of Tortured Harmonies. What is known is that she eagerly pursues those who attempt to escape from Faerie. Biography Description The quintessential Fae, the Baroness's actions follow an opaque, incomprehensible logic, running ever to her whims. As violent as she is beautiful, she often winds up covered in the gore of her victims. By contrast, she can be discordantly mothering and kindly, cradling and singing lullabies to the corpses of failed escapees. Changelings who would attempt to reason with the Baroness find that she is interested in little more than the chase and its brutal aftermath. Diplomacy bores her, and those who bore her will soon find themselves several limbs short. However, in her craving for the hunt is another avenue of escape: while the Baroness cannot be reasoned with (bar by the most depraved of deals), she can be diverted to more tempting targets. If convinced to find another target, a canny changeling may escape alive. Appearance The Baroness of Tortured Harmonies cuts a truly beautiful figure, with inhumanly perfect features. Her clothing, made of diaphanous silk, is often stained by the remains of her unfortunate victims, while cold light shines along and from her body. Atop her crown is a diadem, bearing a blood-red gem, and at her side is her slender blade, dripping with hobgoblin blood and hedge-bramble ichor. Character Sheet Baroness of Tortured Harmonies '''Seeming': Fairest Kith: Bright One Mental Attributes: Intelligence 3, Wits 5, Resolve 4 Physical Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 5, Stamina 6 Social Attributes: Presence 6, Manipulation 4, Composure 5 Mental Skills: Academics 3, Investigation 2, Occult (Fae) 4, Politics (Feud) 5 Physical Skills: Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Stealth 4, Survival 3, Weaponry (Swords) 8 Social Skills: Animal Ken 2, Empathy (Sense Motives) 3, Expression 6, Intimidation 3, Persuasion (Cutting Deals) 4, Socialize 4, Subterfuge 3 Merits: Ambidextrous, Danger Sense, Direction Sense, Disarm, Fast Reflexes 2, Fighting Finesse, Inspiring, Iron Stamina 3, Quick Draw (Weaponry), Quick Healer, Striking Looks 6, Token (Hedgespun Armor) 3, Toxin Resistance Willpower: 9 Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Wrath Initiative: 12 Defense: 5 Speed: 13 Health: 11 Wyrd: 10 Contracts: Elements (Fire and Electricity) 1, Fang and Talon (Birds) 5, Stone 4, Vainglory 5, Eternal Summer 5 Glamour/per Turn: 100 / 15 Armor: 2/3 (-1 Defense, Bulletproof) Weapons/Attacks: Fae Aspects *Avatar of Light: The Baroness is a sublimely beautiful being of light. She may spend Glamour points to add two dice per point spent to Presence, Manipulation, and Persuasion dice pools. All Social rolls by the Baroness benefit from the 8-again rule. Her light shines forth, illuminating a space of 180 cubic feet. She may spend a Glamour to make this light painfully intense, which levies a -3 penalty on rolls to attack the Baroness. She may not, however, hide in most environments. Even in a brightly lit space, the Baroness suffers a -3 dice penalty on all Stealth rolls. *Being of Madness: The Baroness does not possess Clarity, but she is an utter sociopath. She possesses as many Derangements as the Storyteller feels appropriate (up to six), but which include at least Megalomania, Paranoia, and Vocalization, the last of which manifests as near constant singing. Additionally, encountering the Baroness tends to deeply affect those that survive. Sudden bright lights, such as a car cranking up or even turning on the lights, cause the survivor to fidget or twitch. There is no mechanical rule for this; it is primarily a roleplaying consideration. *Unearthly: The Baroness is not truly part of any world save her Arcadian Realm. When outside her Realm, she leaves no trail, can walk across any solid surface (even if it would not normally be able to support her weight), can escape any bonds with the expenditure of a Glamour, can spend a Glamour to pass through a solid barrier, and can spend a point of Glamour to add her Wyrd to her Defense for a turn. With the expenditure of 2 Glamour points and 1 Willpower point, the Baroness can become completely intangible. While intangible she cannot harm others, though she can walk through walls and across water as if it were solid ground. Returning to her solid form is a Reflexive action. (If you have access to Winter Masques, the Baroness has access to the Contracts of Separation •••••.) *Ruled by Passion: The True Fae are entities almost embodied by their passions and vices, with higher morality and self-denial little more than a whim to them. For them, passion is virtue, and the denial of passion an affectation. Their supernaturally amoral nature is reflected in an inverted ability to gain Willpower. The Baroness regains one Willpower point from indulging her Virtue, but refreshes her whole pool when satiating her vice. *Immortal Flesh: As one of the True Fae manifested in the mortal world, the Baroness can shrug off some of the lesser slings and arrows of the mundane. Bashing damage does not affect her at all, unless delivered by a cold iron bludgeon. Cold-forged iron causes aggravated damage, should someone be skilled enough to strike the creature with such. References * Category:True Fae (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost characters